SHATTERED
by PenumbraDoll
Summary: Shippo is a gruffy rich man and he accidentally stumbles over with a prostitute; Hakudoshi. However Hakudoshi will show he can be hella sexy while doing it. Based on Pretty Woman (The Movie) AU Shippo x Hakudoshi (YAOI WARNING) Smut. Language and comedy. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Dangers Of Getting Lost**

**Title: SHATTERED**

**Author: Penumbra DOLL**

**Rating: M**

**GENDER: Comedy, Romance, some hurt/comfort.**

**NOTE: Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And is the last name of Shippo and SHIORI is Hakudoshi's last name (Fokkuzo means FOX and SHIORI means white so I didn't got my imagination there xD)**

**WARNING:**** this story contains extreme INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated M, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. (YAOI)**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it. **

**P.S.****: Okay, I know you will enjoy this as much as I did writing it believe me it was very funny! Because my fanfic friends might remember I said this story was for a college work and it would be sad and every dark theme involved but hey! My teacher gave me permission to make it as my own, and that I could base my story in a movie and since wellll I loved "Pretty Woman" and was trying to find any prostitution theme HERE IT IS! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any character from the series **_**Inuyasha**_**, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all the respective owners. This is merely for entertainment. Because if it was mine I would make ShippoHakudoshi hentai in every episode. **

**FINAL NOTE**** This involves bad language (Mostly Hakudoshi) and sexual involving. This takes place in the actual era. Turn away if you disagree with the couple or any of the involving. I changed Shippo's personality a lot and I think Hakudoshi is in pretty well state I mean I guess he is like this and this is the first story I feel proud of it!**

**ENJOY.**

Fokkuzo was a highly prized and important name not only in Japan, but around the world. Born into a rich family, Shippo Fokkuzo had always lived a life of privilege and prosperity, growing up to inherit his family's business as an investor of many sorts.

Unfortunately, word within the business world swore Shippo would never be as great as his father was, due to constantly mixing emotion with business.

Simply put, Shippo was highly impatient and prone to getting angry, fast. And that was exactly why, at nine- thirty-three pm, while visiting Shibuka to try and strike a deal with another prominent man in the business world, Shippo was seen briskly walking out of a dinner party without so much as saying one word to his potential business partner.

"Shippo! Shippo, you can't just leave-"

"I can, and I am," Shippo replied gruffly, not breaking stride as he walked out of the meeting hall.

Miroku, Shippo's right-hand-man, was right on his heels, protesting in relish.

"But Sesshomaru-san isn't even here yet! You need this deal-"

"Too bad one of his business partners already pissed me off, huh?" Shippo interrupted again, stopping on the edge of the curb and looking this way and that.

"I know you get irate easily, I really do. But this is a very wrong decision. Sesshomaru-san is not a patient man, you know this!" Miroku exclaimed, slapping his hands together as if he were praying, "Please don't go yet. Your limo is in the back of all the cars here anyway; you won't be able to leave!"

"Then give me your keys," Shippo spoke promptly, turning to him and holding his hand out expectantly.

Miroku's jaw dropped.

"M- my car? Shippo, do you even know how to drive ? Do you know how to get back to the hotel?"

"Yes. Now give me your keys," Shippo responded impatiently, flexing the fingers on his outstretched hand.

"Bu-"

"I will fire you," Shippo threatened, his eyebrow twitching violently.

Miroku gulped and gave in rather reluctantly, shoving his hand in his pocket and resurfacing it with a silver key. Shippo snatched it from his hands, and started walking down the rows of cars, "Where is it?"

"Right there," Miroku answered, sighing, "Please reconsider this." Shippo slipped into the leather interior, and felt the engine roar to life when he turned the key in the ignition.

"See you tomorrow, Miroku-san," Shippo bid farewell with a tight nod of his head, and then sped off into the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hakudoshi Shiori had a fairly normal childhood and was raised in a middle-class family. His life was dramatically changed, however, when he decided to cut off all ties with his family and run away with a wealthy man because he was _'in love._' That 'love' was cut short when the man got married, and Hakudoshi, too ashamed to go crawling back home, tried to make it alone.

Despite the fact he was highly intelligent, it was a rough world, and no one wanted a kid with no money. Which was why Hakudoshi had turned to prostitution. It was a dangerous game, but Hakudoshi played it well, and after meeting good friends and establishing a life for himself, Hakudoshi was slowly forgetting how to live any other way.

One of those good friends, though, was screaming for a punch in the face at the moment.

"Hey, hey, I needed that money!" Kohaku protested, arms up in defense and managing to look apologetic.

Hakudoshi's purple eyes glared fiercely at him.

"Yeah, for drugs. Kohaku, you just spent our rent. I had to climb out a window so the landlord wouldn't ask me for it!" Hakudoshi admonished, beyond irritated.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and ordered another drink. The bar was packed full, and bodies were brushing past them every four seconds.

"It's my apartment anyway," Kohaku replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, it's your apartment, but I need somewhere to live too," Hakudoshi answered, sighing, "Just let me know when you want to steal my money, kay?"

"Chiiiiiiiill out," Kohaku said, waving his hand in the air until his drink was placed in front of him. He took a long sip, relishing in the taste, before turning back to Hakudoshi and pointing a finger at him, "Just go make some money tonight. Pay the landlord tomorrow morning."

"You should be the one going out tonight," Hakudoshi said in rebuttal, but Kohaku merely shook his head.

"No can do tonight. I have both drugs and alcohol in me, dude. I'm not that fucking stupid, there are sickos out there!" Kohaku exclaimed, taking another sip of his drink.

Hakudoshi's top lip curled disgustingly. "Remember, this is on you if I can't get enough money tonight," Hakudoshi hissed before fighting his way through the throng of bodies to make it to the exit.

The clean, fresh air when he got outside was heavenly, and he breathed it in greedily. Decked in his tightest black shirt and blue- jean shorts, Hakudoshi had already been ready to make a round tonight. He just wished he didn't have the pressure of possibly not having a place to stay tomorrow if he didn't make the money.

_'Stupid Kohaku,' _Hakudoshi thought, walking up the street toward the livelier side of town. It was already pretty late; most others had probably already claimed their spots on the sidewalk. That knowledge just annoyed Hakudoshi more.

The sound of a car from behind him entered his ears.

Hakudoshi glanced behind him cautiously. He was always weary of walking the streets alone at night.

Like Kohaku had said, there were some _'fucking sickos.'_ And he was still a couple blocks away from the populated section of downtown. He brushed his fingers over the knife in his pocket when he heard the car get closer and slow down.

Hakudoshi turned when the car was parallel to him, and was momentarily shocked to see a shiny red corvette.

_'What the hell is a fancy American car doing way out here?_' Hakudoshi couldn't help but think. He watched with rapidly growing curiosity as the window slowly rolled down.

Shippo really didn't want to admit it, but he was one-hundred- percent lost.

How he managed to get from a bright, populated rich area to this deserted, dark part of town, well... he'd like to know that himself.

Whatever the answer was, it was pissing him off. Irritated thoughts about the dinner party, the man who had pissed him off, and the constant reminder that his father would surely ridicule his brash move tonight slowly divested into an inner monologue of _'IHateTheWorld.'_

Though this would cause alarm for the average person, it was a pretty common occurrence in Shippo's mind.

He was tired; extremely so. And after driving for nearly two hours, he was ready to do anything just to be back in his penthouse suite and bundled up in silk sheets.

Stupid GPS system was completely useless to a man who was driven everywhere for most of his life. And

Shippo was never really good at technology anyway.

So, that left two options. Either stop some place and risk getting mugged or stabbed (he really didn't have high hopes for this place) or stay in the car, ultimately having a quick way out should something go wrong, and ask that one guy up ahead for directions.

Option two it was, then. Driving closer to the man was making Shippo have second thoughts, however.

What kind of man would wear that little of clothing in public?

Shippo was appalled by those tiny shorts, but told himself it didn't matter. A few questions and he'd be on his way. Pressing on the break and rolling down the window, Shippo bent down to be able to clearly see the man. One thing was for sure, he was a pale, skinny thing.

"Excuse me? Can you give me directions to the Park Hyatt in Japan?" Shippo asked politely, despite his throbbing head. He watched as the man raised a brow, walking closer to the car.

"I can," Hakudoshi answered, bending down and resting his elbows inside the window. Shippo leaned back just a bit, uncomfortable with the closeness.

Hakudoshi's lip then curled up into a smile, "For a thousand yen."

Shippo blinked. Then grit his teeth, silently cursing these bums on the streets while reaching for his wallet.

"Whatever," Shippo growled unhappily, flipping his wallet open.

"Just went up to two-thousand," Hakudoshi challenged, shrugging playfully when Shippo paused and gave him a look of death, "How'd you get way out here anyway, salary man? Better watch it, this baby is going to get jumped." Hakudoshi patted the so-called 'baby' with his hand.

Shippo ripped the money out of his wallet and shoved it into Hakudoshi's chest.

"That's why I'm trying to get out of here," Shippo reasoned, waiting for the man to have a proper hold on the money before snapping his hand back like he didn't want to touch such an offending creature, "Now give me the directions."

Hakudoshi pocketed the money, still smirking, and not making a single move to back away from the car. "Go up two blocks, take a right, go to the fourth light, take a left, then a sharp left-"

"Whoa, whoa," Shippo interrupted, gripping the steering wheel and sighing exasperatingly, "Don't you... know street names, or something?"

There was no way Shippo was going to remember all those directions.

"Only know the names of the streets I work on, babe. Want to know some of those?" Hakudoshi asked slyly, staring at Shippo expectantly. Shippo was trying hard not to gape, and was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. In all his life, he had never been exposed to something like this. Wasn't prostitution illegal or something? It definitely wouldn't score points for classiness.

Hakudoshi was trying very hard to hold in his laughter at the scandalized look on the gingere's face.

_'Man, this guy needs to get out more,_' Hakudoshi couldn't help but think.

"... just, run those directions by me again," Shippo finally said with a frown. Hakudoshi was just a tad bit disappointed that his question was being ignored, but his facial expression didn't change.

"Uh uh uh," Hakudoshi chided, waving a finger in the air and standing up straight, "Already tried to tell you and you rudely interrupted me! Good luck, mister!"

With that, Hakudoshi gave him a small wave and started down the sidewalk.

Shippo was left stumped once again, watching those pale slender legs strut down the sidewalk. When the fact he had just gave away two- thousand yen for absolutely nothing hit him in the face, however, Shippo quickly put the car into gear and followed after him.

"Hey you little shit!" Shippo yelled out the window. Somewhere deep inside, he understood that calling the person you wanted help from a _little shit_ wasn't exactly the best way to go about things, but he had an anger problem, remember? "You can't just walk away like that!"

Hakudoshi chuckled, folding his arms behind his back and tossing his head over his shoulder to watch the car trail after him.

"Oh, is the little rich boy used to getting his way?" Hakudoshi taunted, loving the red flush that overtook the ginger's face. But really, even though this was entertaining, Hakudoshi was still worried about being able to get enough money for the rent tomorrow.

He knew the uptight bastard in this car was not interested in the least, so he just wanted to get up to the main district and look for a potential- Wait a minute.

Hakudoshi stopped in his tracks, swinging around and putting his hands on his hips.

"Tell you what. Twenty-five thousand yen and I'll show you exactly where the Hyatt is," Hakudoshi proposed.

"Twenty-fi..!" Shippo exploded, stepping on the brake so hard that he lurched forward a little, "It was just two-thousand!"

"Twenty-five thousand yen or you can just wander the streets and get car-jacked," Hakudoshi said like he really didn't care, when in fact, he was practically leaning forward on his tip-toes. Twenty-five-thousand yen. That was the exact amount for rent. If this guy was truly that directionally challenged, why shouldn't Hakudoshi take advantage of it?

Shippo was going to gnaw his teeth into sawdust if he continued to grind them like he was doing. Of all the people he could have possibly run into tonight, it had to be this guy.

"Fine. You know what, fine," Shippo replied gruffily, throwing up his hands in defeat before reaching for his wallet again, "Twenty-five- thousand yen."

Really, it wasn't a big amount for Shippo. But the situation alone made it difficult to hand over the money.

Hakudoshi was beyond elated. That was a lot easier than he thought! And he didn't even have to sell his body for it! Though, he was a little curious about how a hot-tempered man like this guy would be in bed. _Probably totally dominating_. Now that was a major turn-on. "Great," Hakudoshi responded, surprising Shippo by walking around the car and opening the passenger side door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shippo yelled, instantly gripping Hakudoshi's arm when he sat down. Hakudoshi tensed from the man- handling, but managed a smile.

"I said I'd show you exactly where it was. And you are clearly not good with directions. So I'll come with you," Hakudoshi explained, still, waiting, for Shippo to let go of him before even thinking about making a move to shut the door.

Shippo was not up for the idea. At all. In fact, he was already worried if Hakudoshi was marking Miroku's car with dirty shoes. The idea alone made him cringe. But, once again, he was left with two options. Either continue to roam these unfamiliar streets and hope to eventually find a place that seemed safe enough to stop at, or let this man show him exactly where it was, and be able to be curled up on his bed within the next hour.

…and once again, option two it was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**HOPE you enjoyed and I will try to update soon maybe today XD because I want you to let me know if it worth it!**

**Anyway, so this is my next major project. Pretty Woman is an AMAZING movie that you should go watch RIGHT NOW if you have not seen it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Of The Privileged and The Unprivileged**

**Title: SHATTERED**

**Author: Penumbra DOLL**

**Rating: M**

**GENDER: Comedy, Romance, some hurt/comfort.**

**NOTE: Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And is the last name of Shippo and SHIORI is Hakudoshi's last name (Fokkuzo means FOX and SHIORI means white so I didn't got my imagination there xD)**

**WARNING:**** this story contains extreme INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated M, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. (YAOI)**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it. **

**P.S.****: SOOOO Chapter 2 my fellows!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any character from the series **_**Inuyasha**_**, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all the respective owners. This is merely for entertainment. Because if it was mine I would make ShippoHakudoshi hentai in every episode. **

**FINAL NOTE**** This involves bad language (Mostly Hakudoshi) and sexual involving. This takes place in the actual era. Turn away if you disagree with the couple or any of the involving. I changed Shippo's personality a lot and I think Hakudoshi is in pretty well state I mean I guess he is like this and this is the first story I feel proud of it!**

**ENJOY.**

"Touch anything and you die," Shippo growled, roughly pulling away. Hakudoshi nearly rolled his eyes and leaned to grab hold of the door. It shut, trapping the both of them in the car.

"Hm, that's definitely a new one. My clients always want me to touch," Hakudoshi joked as Shippo pressed on the gas.

"Just tell me where I'm going," Shippo said tautly. "Take the next right," Hakudoshi replied, busily looking around at all the gadgets and smooth interior of the car, "Hey, do these seats go back?"

Shippo glanced over at Hakudoshi while he was turning. The guy was clearly interested in everything, though he tried to shrug it off.

"Of course they d- I told you not to touch anything!" Shippo exclaimed, watching Hakudoshi laugh as the seat gradually lowered him.

"Now this is nice," Hakudoshi admonished, nearly completely horizontal. Shippo nearly had a heart attack when Hakudoshi suddenly lifted his feet and placed them on the dash, spreading his legs, "I would totally let someone fuck me like this."

Shippo was trying to breathe correctly, he really was, but this guy just touched something, just put his feet on the dashboard, and those small shorts weren't leaving much to the imagination in that lewd position and he was going to murder this man as soon as he stopped staring and-

"You just missed the light you were supposed to turn at, by the way," Hakudoshi spoke calmly.

Shippo harshly stepped on the brake and sent them both lurching forward. On reflex, Hakudoshi quickly threw his legs down and braced his feet on the floor.

"The heck?" Hakudoshi complained, sitting up and looking behind them, "You could have caused a major accident if someone was behind us!"

"You..." Shippo almost laughed, though it was definitely not a happy sound, "Put the seat back up and then don't fucking move." Hakudoshi frowned at the order.

"Wh-"

"NOW," Shippo roared, startling Hakudoshi. There was a moment where they simply stared at each other. Then Hakudoshi's frown deepened and he reached under the seat to bring the back up.

"Yeesh. Asshole," Hakudoshi muttered under his breath. Shippo heard it. He decided, for his own health, he would pretend he didn't.

When the seat was back in its proper place and Hakudoshi was still, looking out the window, Shippo made a U-turn.

"Now, which way?" Shippo asked.

"Right. Then you'll make a sharp left," Hakudoshi answered tightly, mood ruined for tonight. Now he was just waiting to get to the hotel, get his money, and get the fuck out of here.

Shippo followed Hakudoshi's directions, very aware of the change in personality from the one sitting next to him. Well good, Shippo thought, maybe they could get through the rest of this drive without a murder taking place.

When Shippo spotted the familiar hotel, he could have started singing. Hakudoshi shared his thoughts.

"No parking garage?" Hakudoshi asked the first thing besides directions that had come out of his mouth in the last ten minutes. Almost on cue, a man in uniform came rushing out and took the key away from Shippo, "... oh. Right. Valet."

Hakudoshi would never admit he felt a little uncomfortable in front of a huge, extravagant hotel standing next to a man in a suit. Especially when the valet was looking at him oddly.

"So, money?" Hakudoshi asked expectantly, holding out his hand. Shippo looked down at the hand and smirked.

"A major rule in business: never, ever give the service before getting the money. You get ripped off like that," Shippo spoke condescendingly, stepping right around Hakudoshi and walking toward the hotel.

It was Hakudoshi's turn to gape for the night. Then he started panicking. He was on the other side of town and it was already this late! There was no way he would be able to get back downtown and have enough time to proposition someone before sunup!

Hakudoshi quickly twisted around, deliberate step after deliberate step hitting the pavement. "You have got to be kidding me!" Hakudoshi complained, slowly catching up, "If it wasn't for me, you'd still be lost!"

"And I appreciate the directions," Shippo answered smoothly, refusing to look at him, "However, about the money, what I said still stands."

Shippo reached for the handle of the front door and-

"Please!"

Shippo stopped and furrowed his eyebrows at the desperate yell. Hakudoshi was almost in physical pain just by blurting that word. How he absolutely hated to grovel. It was pathetic and demeaning.

"Look, if I don't get at least twenty- five-thousand yen tonight, I probably won't have a place to stay tomorrow. And neither will my friend," Hakudoshi explained, cringing the entire time.

He was hopeful when Shippo didn't immediately walk in, and quickly continued, "You're right! I should have demanded the money first..." And really, Hakudoshi had thought of that, but he definitely did not think Shippo would try to jip him like this.

"... but I can make it up by doing something else. Anything you want. My body is yours."

Shippo frowned at that, and wanted so very badly to just waltz right back into his hotel and go to sleep, but...

Damn it, this was exactly why everyone taunted Shippo about how he will never measure up to his father. Too emotional. Shippo understood privilege. He understood that he would never be in a position in his life where he wasn't sure if he'd have a safe place to sleep that night. To be reduced to that, Shippo...

Shippo pitied the man in front of him.

A couple chose that moment to exit the hotel, eyes widening when they saw Hakudoshi. Color rose to Shippo's cheeks when he noticed the clerk inside the glass doors also staring at the crudely dressed man.

"At least wear this," Shippo sighed, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it at Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi caught it, looking mildly confused, "Just... put it on and hurry up, will you?"

Shippo opened the door and walked in.

Hakudoshi quickly threw on the coat and ran inside after him. He didn't get very far, however, before stopping and gaping up at the painted ceilings and chandeliers.

"Holy shit!" Hakudoshi said quite loudly. Shippo tensed and glanced around, embarrassed at catching even more attention. Swiftly turning around, Shippo brought his hands down on Hakudoshi's shoulders and steered him to the elevator.

Hakudoshi really didn't like being manhandled, but _sheesh_, he was too focused on wondering how much that particular chandelier was worth alone!

If Shippo wasn't so embarrassed, he might have laughed at the stunned expression on the man's face.

"How much does it cost to stay a night in this place?" Hakudoshi asked apprehensively, looking back at

Shippo over his shoulder when they stopped in front of the elevator. Shippo pressed the up button before facing him again.

"A hundred and thirty-eight thousand yen," Shippo answered, watching Hakudoshi straighten and clutch the coat around his shoulders. Shippo momentarily wished he had something to cover up those bare legs.

"Man, the life of the rich. What do you even do to get that money?" Hakudoshi asked when the elevator dinged. The doors slid open, revealing a man in uniform who bid them hello and raised a brow at Hakudoshi.

One pointed glance from Shippo made the man step aside and look away as Shippo and Hakudoshi walked inside the elevator.

"Ever heard of the name Fokkuzo?" Shippo asked dryly. Truthfully, it was meant to be a completely rhetorical question, because everyone knew the name Fokkuzo, but...

"No," Hakudoshi answered honestly, watching Shippo's eyebrows shoot up. Then his eyes traveled to Mr.

Elevator Guy, who insisted on staring down at Hakudoshi's legs. Hakudoshi smirked, "You telling me that's your name?"

As Hakudoshi asked this, he drew closer to Shippo, and promptly lifted his leg high and wrapped it around the ginger's waist. Shippo was positively outraged by the gesture, and a little flustered, but tried to hold his temper in due to the man with them in the elevator.

"Please remove yourself," Shippo said through tightly clenched teeth. Hakudoshi just gave him a cat- like grin before looking over and Mr. Elevator Guy.

"But your friend here was just staring so much! I decided to give him a better look," Hakudoshi practically purred.

Mr. Elevator Guy's face was positively glowing red, and he was shaking his head repeatedly.

Shippo shoved Hakudoshi off with barely contained strength.

"No one to blame but yourself. Wearing those things," Shippo berated, though he threw a glare at the other man anyway.

"Well it is kinda part of the job," Hakudoshi replied to Shippo before turning back to the poor blushing man, "Like what you see, hun? A thousand yen, I'll blow you right here."

Mr. Elevator Guy's jaw dropped while Shippo's clenched tightly. There was a light 'ding', signifying they had reached the top floor, and Shippo quickly grabbed Hakudoshi's wrist and pulled him out of the elevator.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention a word about this," Shippo growled at the elevator man, who was hastily shaking his head up and down in agreement. Hakudoshi couldn't help but give him a quick wink before he was being hauled off down an extravagant hallway.

"He was adorable," Hakudoshi remarked with a short laugh as Shippo used a card key to get into the room.

"Restraint, politeness, etiquette; do you know the meaning of any of those words?" Shippo bellowed as he ripped the door open and waited for Hakudoshi to walk in. Hakudoshi did just that, with a skip in his step, and slipped his shoes off at the front door..

"Restraint: the ability to control or moderate one's impulses. Politeness: consideration for others and the adherence to conventional social standards of good behavior. Etiquette: the behavior regarded as correct or acceptable in social life," Hakudoshi recited proudly, throwing the coat that was on his shoulders on the floor and swiftly turning around, leaning against the back of the couch rather suggestively, "But more importantly, now that you have me here, what are you planning to do with me?"

Shippo was pretty sure he'd never met someone who could surprise him as much as this man could.

No, he was one-hundred percent positive he hadn't. Shippo wasn't sure what to address first. The maddening idea that this guy had just thrown an expensive, brand-name coat down on the floor like nothing, the bizarre fact he'd just recited very accurate definitions out of nowhere, or the misinterpreted thought this guy had about why Shippo had brought him up here in the first place.

After slipping off his own shoes and loosening his tie, Shippo walked further into the room, bending down to snatch up his coat from the floor before sliding the tie off.

"Well I'm glad you seem so smart," Shippo spoke, walking to the other side of the room where a briefcase lay against the wall. After hanging his coat neatly on the coat-rack and throwing his tie over it, he grabbed said briefcase and made his way back to Hakudoshi,

"I'm sure you know your ABCs too? I need these alphabetically filed by tomorrow. Do it, and I'll give you your money." The briefcase was opened to reveal a rather messy pile of papers.

Hakudoshi just stared.

"... eeeeeeh?" Hakudoshi whined, picking up the corner of the top paper with two fingertips like it disgusted him, "You're serious?"

"Dead serious," Shippo assured rather quickly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**OHHHHHHH CHAPTER 2 hehehe Did you guys liked Mr. Elevator Guy? I loved him ;D!**

**PenumbraDoll CIAO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Letting Loose**

**Title: SHATTERED**

**Author: Penumbra DOLL**

**Rating: M**

**GENDER: Comedy, Romance, some hurt/comfort.**

**NOTE: Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And is the last name of Shippo and SHIORI is Hakudoshi 's last name (Fokkuzo means FOX and SHIORI means white so I didn't got my imagination there xD)**

**WARNING:**** this story contains extreme INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated M, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. (YAOI)**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it. **

**P.S.****: SOOOO Chapter 3 my fellows!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any character from the series **_**Inuyasha**_**, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all the respective owners. This is merely for entertainment. Because if it was mine I would make ShippoHakudoshi hentai in every episode. **

**FINAL NOTE**** This involves bad language (Mostly Hakudoshi ) and sexual involving. This takes place in the actual era. Turn away if you disagree with the couple or any of the involving. I changed Shippo's personality a lot and I think Hakudoshi is in pretty well state I mean I guess he is like this and this is the first story I feel proud of it!**

**WAIT: Souten will be Shippo's younger brother (Yes she will be male in this fic)**

**ENJOY.**

Hakudoshi couldn't believe it. Filing? This man was really going to give him twenty-five-thousand yen just to put some papers in alphabetical order? He had that much money just to throw away? It irked Hakudoshi.

It also irked him that he had actually been somewhat anxious for a fuck. I mean, the ginger was clearly gorgeous, and Hakudoshi was extremely curious about what kind of lover he was.

But if he had to file papers to get the money, then he would file the papers. … After he took a look around this hotel room.

"Deal," Hakudoshi answered, patting his hand on the papers, "Even though it's a little insulting, alphabetical order, you got it."

Shippo was pleased with his acceptance. He was not so pleased when Hakudoshi turned and walked away from the briefcase, head turning this way and that.

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked, annoyed.

"I have to know my work environment before I can successfully start filing!" Hakudoshi exclaimed, Shippo mentally calling bullshit the moment he finished the sentence, "I should know my employer, too. You never told me your name, you know. Unless you want me to call you Fokkuzo- san?"

Shippo balked at the name that was so often associated with his father, and sighed.

"My name is Sh-"

"Is that bathtub marble?!" Hakudoshi exclaimed, running into the bathroom.

Shippo felt a headache coming on as he grudgingly made his way over to the bathroom. Hakudoshi was sitting on the side of the tub, a fancy glass bottle in his hands.

"Is this bubble bath liquid? Oh man, I'll get started on those papers right away if you let me do them in a bubble bath," Hakudoshi said with a smile.

Shippo crossed his arms and leaned up against the door frame.

"No way. I don't trust you. You'd get the papers all wet," Shippo replied. Hakudoshi scowled immediately, and forlornly set down the bottle of bubble bath. The corner of Shippo's lips quirked upwards at the grown man getting sad over not being able to have a bubble bath.

It didn't take Hakudoshi very long to get excited again after walking through the suite, however.

"A mini-bar? Is that a massage table?" Hakudoshi asked rather animatedly, wide eyes taking in all the luxuries, "A massage table with a bunch of oils... sexy."

Shippo rolled his eyes when Hakudoshi's eyebrows raised and lowered repeatedly. Hakudoshi laughed, saw the king-sized bed, and suddenly made a run for it. He launched himself on the mattress, his mouth opening in astonishment at the soft mattress underneath him.

"Wow, you totally sink in this thing," Hakudoshi commented, lying back with his arms spread and eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Will you get out of my bed and start working on those papers already?" Shippo asked, though the initial anger in his words was gone. He found it oddly... cute... to see this guy acting like a little puppy who just got a new home. All of the extravagant stuff around him was normal for a man like Shippo.

He had never really thought twice about the extra amenities and unbelievably soft bed.

"You are a spoil-sport, you know that?" Hakudoshi asked, raising his head just enough to put Shippo in his line of vision, "Fine, fine. I'll start on your precious papers."

Hakudoshi heaved himself up and walked over to the couch where the briefcase was waiting. Instead of walking around the couch like a normal person, Hakudoshi opted to hop over the back and bounce down on the cushions instead.

Shippo shook his head in disbelief. He was a little worried about letting the man out of his sight, but he desperately wanted to change into more comfortable clothes, so Shippo made his way to his room to do just that.

His heart skipped a beat when Hakudoshi was not sitting on the couch when he came back out.

"Hey!" Shippo yelled, frantically looking around, "The hell did you go?"

"Out here!" Shippo paused and turned toward the balcony. For the first time, he noticed the door was open, and walked over.

Hakudoshi was sitting outside, piles of papers surrounding him as he placed them all in order. Hakudoshi looked up when Shippo appeared in the doorway.

"One heck of a view from here," Hakudoshi commented, picking up a stack of papers and straightening them out.

"I wouldn't know," Shippo answered, staying in the doorway and cringing a bit at Hakudoshi's curious look, "Heights and I don't mix."

Hakudoshi's eyes widened."…You're in the penthouse suite. It's on the top floor. Why would you get this room if you're afraid of heights?" Hakudoshi inquired. Shippo shrugged.

"It's the best," Shippo answered. Hakudoshi sat back a little and dropped the now-neat stack on the ground.

"Uh huh," Hakudoshi said, dropping his head for effect, "Always the best for Fokkuzo-san."

"It's Shippo," Shippo answered quickly, his eyebrow twitching. Hakudoshi seemed rather surprised and

Shippo hastily explained, "I don't like being called that."

"Shippo," Hakudoshi repeated, testing it on his tongue, before looking up expectantly. Shippo raised a brow at the stare.

"... what?" Shippo finally asked. Hakudoshi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You practically drill me on etiquette earlier and then you don't ask my name after I ask for yours?" Hakudoshi jibbed. A faint blush of embarrassment crept up Shippo's neck.

"Fine, what's your name?"

"Shiori Hakudoshi," Hakudoshi replied with a smirk, "You sure you don't want to know the names of the streets I work on? For when you realize you were an idiot to let this opportunity slip by?"

Shippo snorted. "You want to keep doing my work for me?" Shippo asked, nodding his head at the papers. Hakudoshi chuckled.

"If I get to come back to the penthouse suite and keep making twenty-five-thousand yen a night? Doesn't seem like a bad deal," Hakudoshi responded, smiling as he filtered through more papers.

Shippo stood there for a moment, just watching him. Then he remembered he hadn't checked his cell phone for messages and nearly groaned. But, knowing he would just bury himself even further underground if he wasn't completely informed tomorrow at work, Shippo made his way back inside and over to said cell phone.

A number four blinked at him, and with an annoyed sigh, he went to Voicemail. The first two weren't very important, but the last two most definitely were.

Miroku had called, sounding quite upset. He explained how insulted everyone at the dinner party was at Shippo's leave, and warned him it wouldn't look good in the news. The last one made Shippo tense up considerably.

_"I just got a call from Sesshomaru-san's secretary. I would love to hear your explanation on why you just walked out on a near million-yen deal, Shippo! This is the third time this month you've made a major mistake and it's costing me money! We will talk about this. I refuse to have another son go astray-"_ Growling, Shippo deleted the message without listening to the rest. He could hardly stand his father as it was, but when his father talked about Souten... he couldn't deal with it at all.

Tension flowing through every movement he made, Shippo walked back over to the doorway leading to the balcony.

"You almost done?" Shippo asked, sounding rather annoyed. Hakudoshi's eyebrows furrowed at the tone.

"There are kind of a lot of papers here," Hakudoshi remarked, gesturing toward the circle of sheets around him. Shippo sighed, leaning his back against the door frame and rubbing harshly at his temple.

Hakudoshi's eyes kept flickering from the papers to the obviously upset and tense man. In his opinion, this guy really did need a good lay. But, Hakudoshi was smart enough to realize making another offer would probably only annoy the ginger more.

"So how'd you end up way on the other side of town anyway?" Hakudoshi asked conversationally. Shippo stopped rubbing his temple and shifted coffee-colored eyes to look at the platinum-haired man.

"... do you mind if I vent a little?" Shippo inquired. Maybe it was weird to want to spill your guys to an absolute stranger, but Shippo's whole life was based on appearances. Miroku was his closest friend, but with him also locked in a position of appearances, some things just couldn't be said. And Shippo was at his boiling point.

He just wanted someone to listen without telling him how disrespectful his thoughts were, or telling him how to run his life.

Hakudoshi was beyond surprised at the question.

"... do I get more money?" Hakudoshi asked with a teasing smirk.

Shippo's face was deadpanned.

"You are a fucking mooch," Shippo accused, watching Hakudoshi's smirk widen, "Sure. Whatever."

Hakudoshi's smirk fell rather quickly. Was this guy serious? He would pay someone just to listen to a rant? That was... sad.

"My father is a dick."

Hakudoshi almost ripped one of the papers in surprise. Shippo ran a hand through his hair, clearly irritated, and continued, "Aaargh, he pisses me off! Money! Money money money, that's all he cares about, and that's all I ever hear him talk about. Make the money, he tells me. Oh, but it doesn't count if my younger brother becomes an dancer and makes tons of money, because 'dancing is a pitiful excuse of an honorable job'! My brother cut off ties with our family just because of that cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch!"

Hakudoshi listened silently, continuing his job. He winced when Shippo mentioned that last bit – the part about cutting off ties with family. That was hitting a little too close to home, and brought up things Hakudoshi would really rather not think about.

"And now he's threatening me because I walked out on a business deal tonight. Stupid idiots aren't worth my time, anyway. I don't even know what I want to do. One part of me wants to try and shove it in their face that yes, I can fucking run a business without 'getting too emotional' and the other wants to say fuck it all and just leave . But oh, how the media would eat it up! My name would be on every front page there is... 'The only Fokkuzo left to take over the Fokkuzo franchise abandons the company!' Heh, I can see it now."

Hakudoshi determined this guy had major family issues and had kept a lot inside for too long.

"And my mother just goes along with whatever my father says, no matter what it is. If he told her to go jump off a bridge, I bet she'd do it. She let him disown her own son! Aargh," Shippo ranted, -covering his eyes with his hands and breathing harshly, "I'm sick of everything."

Hakudoshi would be lying if he said he wasn't bitter at the moment. Watching this man, standing in his penthouse and brand-name clothing, talk like he had the worst life ever was pathetic. He didn't even know how bad it could get-

A gust of wind caught on the side of the building and swooped into the cubbyhole where the balcony was. Hakudoshi's eyes widened and he quickly rolled to the ground, lying on some of his stacks so they wouldn't get blown away.

Shippo noticed a second later and also reacted, rushing to his knees and slamming himself on the papers.

Though they saved any from swishing up and over the balcony edge, some were still scattered.

"Damn, I didn't think the wind could get in here," Hakudoshi complained, looking rather comical with the way he was sprawled out on the piles of papers.

Shippo scowled.

"Get these inside! Why the hell did you come out here on the balcony anyway?" Shippo exclaimed, sitting up and picking up the papers.

"Not everyone is afraid of heights, you know," Hakudoshi replied, following Shippo's example.

"Look, I just want to get some sleep," Shippo said, shoving his paper's in Hakudoshi's hands, "I can't do that while you're here. So hurry up."

"Stop rushing me," Hakudoshi grumbled, placing the papers back in the briefcase, "You're so tense you probably won't be able to sleep tonight anyway."

Shippo didn't want to admit it, but it was probably true. Though he was tired, his body felt completely wired, which was a tricky combination.

Making their way back in, with Shippo practically slamming the sliding glass door shut behind them, Hakudoshi set the briefcase down on the coffee table and looked over toward the massage-bed.

"... Hey, what if I offered you a massage?" Hakudoshi asked, one eyebrow raised.

"... A massage," Shippo repeated, his mind going to the gutter for just a split second, "You're just looking for ways to make more money, aren't you?"

Hakudoshi chuckled, walking over and slipping right behind Shippo, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Nope, this is a freebie! God, your muscles really are tight," Hakudoshi admonished, pressing his fingers against his shoulders. Shippo tensed even more, if that was possible, and quickly stepped away from Hakudoshi's hold.

"I don't need a massage. I need you to finish these papers and get out of here," Shippo claimed. Hakudoshi waved a hand in the air like Shippo was taking things too seriously.

"Oh come on. I'm great with my hands," Hakudoshi said lowly, laughing when that scandalized face came back and shaking his head, "Sorry, sorry. Had to. But really, you're making me nervous. It's like having a time-bomb walking around me. And it'll help you sleep~!"

Shippo eyed him carefully, going over his options in his head. A massage sounded heavenly, really. He'd been at this hotel for four days now, but had been so busy running here and there that all he'd used this room for was to come home and crash. And his muscles felt like they were going to cave in on themselves at any moment. He was sure paying enough for one, so why not?

"Fine," Shippo relented, watching Hakudoshi's eyes brighten, "After you do those papers."

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes dramatically.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**LOT OF WORK! Chapter 4 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mint and Mango**

**Title: SHATTERED**

**Author: Penumbra DOLL**

**Rating: M**

**GENDER: Comedy, Romance, some hurt/comfort.**

**NOTE: Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And is the last name of Shippo and SHIORI is Hakudoshi's last name (Fokkuzo means FOX and SHIORI means white so I didn't got my imagination there xD)**

**WARNING:**** this story contains extreme INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated M, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. (YAOI)**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it. **

**P.S.****: SOOOO Chapter 4 my fellows!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any character from the series **_**Inuyasha**_**, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all the respective owners. This is merely for entertainment. Because if it was mine I would make ShippoHakudoshi hentai in every episode. **

**FINAL NOTE**** This involves bad language (Mostly Hakudoshi) and sexual involving. This takes place in the actual era. Turn away if you disagree with the couple or any of the involving. I changed Shippo's personality a lot and I think Hakudoshi is in pretty well state I mean I guess he is like this and this is the first story I feel proud of it!**

**ENJOY.**

"For a man who complains about working, you sure do put business first," Hakudoshi commented, snapping the briefcase open and getting back to work.

"What about you? With the hundreds of propositions you throw around to everyone who's anyone, I'd say 'business' is important to you too," Shippo rebuttled,

"It's a little different when you need money to survive," Hakudoshi spoke dryly, glancing at him pointedly, "But I'm still not as uptight as you."

Shippo scoffed, sitting on the far end of the couch Hakudoshi was sitting on.

"You obviously know why I'm 'uptight', since I just ranted about it earlier."

"You're not the only one with their life fucked up."

Shippo paused and simply observed Hakudoshi as he shifted through papers. The male was clean, his hair brushed through and his black t-shirt unfaded. He clearly took care of himself, so he couldn't be too bad off. But then again, Shippo figured you'd be focused on taking care of your looks if you were a prostitute.

His eyes unblinkingly shifted down to those short blue jeans. With Hakudoshi sitting down, they were nearly exposing his thigh. Shippo thought they had to be pretty damn uncomfortable.

"... How did you get into prostitution?" Shippo found himself asking, forcing his eyes back up to Hakudoshi's face. Hakudoshi turned to him with one eyebrow raised.

"My, we're getting personal, aren't we?" Hakudoshi smirked, holding up a hand and moving his finger back and forth, "Number one rule as a prostitute: no getting personal. No life stories, no personal requests, and _no kissing_."

"No kissing?" Shippo asked in curiosity.

"Well, on the lips. That's really just Kohaku's rule, but I follow it too," Hakudoshi replied, looking momentarily lost in thought, "Too intimate."

_'And fucking someone isn't?' _Shippo thought, snorting.

"What if someone paid you for a kiss?"

Hakudoshi's lips curved into a sensual smile and he threw a hooded look in Shippo's direction.

"You insinuating something?" Hakudoshi teased. Shippo's almost felt the need to hit himself for so easily falling into that one.

"No!"

"Haha, what kind of man would pay extra for a kiss when he can just get a quick fuck and go?" Hakudoshi laughed as Shippo cringed. Hakudoshi then loudly straightened one of the piles of paper by slamming it down on the coffee table a couple times, "Done!"

Shippo looked at the stacks of paper in surprise.

"Let me see," Shippo spoke, standing up and leaning over the coffee table to sift through the papers.

Hakudoshi leaned back on the couch and smirked at the view. True to his word, Hakudoshi had placed all of the papers in alphabetical order. Shippo combined all the stacks and began to neatly place them back in the briefcase.

"You didn't think I'd do my work right? I'm hurt," Hakudoshi accused, swinging himself up in a standing position, "Now, let's give you that massage! … actually, I want my money first."

A low chuckle made its way through Shippo's lips as he shut the briefcase. So the guy was getting smart now.

"Damn, and I thought I'd get away with it again," Shippo threw back, reaching into the pocket of his black slacks to retrieve his wallet. Hakudoshi grinned and couldn't help but hold his head up proudly. When the money was placed in his hands, Hakudoshi counted it, just to make sure, and pocketed it in the back of his shorts. Shippo raised a brow.

"How do you even fit things in there?" Shippo blurted. Hakudoshi stared, before laughter bubbled up from between his lips.

"They aren't that bad. I even have a knife and condoms in here too," Hakudoshi chuckled, brushing his hand over the dis-figuration in his right front pocket, "And don't let these shorts mislead you about other things either~"

It took two seconds for Shippo to comprehend what he meant, and he had to fight the blush that wanted to surface. Hakudoshi just smirked, walking over to the massage-bed with a sway in his hips that, Shippo would bet a million yen, was intentional.

"A knife and condoms? Are you a masochist?" Shippo asked, pulling his lip up a bit as he followed Hakudoshi over.

"Hey, if it floats your boat. But I'm the only one touching the knife," Hakudoshi shrugged, eyes flickering over the bottles of oils and lotions on the bed-side table. Shippo looked quite appalled at the idea.

"I'd rather you take the knife out and set it somewhere out of reach, thanks," Shippo said quite seriously. Hakudoshi laughed again.

"You act like I'm going to stab you the moment you turn your back," Hakudoshi replied, rolling his eyes. But even so, he reached in his front pocket and dug out the small pocket-knife, lying it down amongst the bottles. Usually, Hakudoshi would never part with his knife, or at least keep it close at hand. But after talking to Shippo for the last hour or so, he felt alright with the thought of parting with the knife, "Ok, so, take off your shirt and lay down."

Shippo eyed Hakudoshi a little longer, glancing down at the knife and back, before reaching for the buttons of his shirt and loosening them one after the other. Hakudoshi acted like his interest was on reading the labels on the bottles, but he couldn't help his shifting eyes from taking a peak at the tanned skin that was slowly being revealed.

"I'll go hang this up," Shippo commented, pulling the cloth completely off his upper body. Hakudoshi's eyes snapped back up to his face.

"... You have got to be kidding me," Hakudoshi muttered, putting down the bottle in his hand and walking over to Shippo. Shippo watched him apprehensively, eyes going wide when Hakudoshi ripped the shirt from his hands and threw it to the floor, "It's a shirt. Stop being all prim and proper and just lay down. You worry too much about the little things. I think that's one of your biggest problems."

With a frown settling on his features, Shippo stared down at the heap of white material on the floor, looking hesitant. Such a little thing, but hanging up clothes had practically been engraved in Shippo's mind since he was a young child. It was 'proper'. Seeing that shirt on the floor was so foreign it was unbelievable.

It was with great difficulty that Shippo shuffled over to the massage-bed and laid down on his stomach.

"Do you even know how to give a proper massage?" Shippo asked, glancing back. Hakudoshi rolled his eyes.

"Nothing 'proper' is going on tonight, okay?" Shippo apparently had his mind in the gutter, because he blushed while Hakudoshi went on without noticing, "Remember what I said earlier? About the walking time bomb? I would like to save the poor soul who is around when you finally explode, so just forget about everything for one night and just relax, will you?"

Shippo's frown did not disappear. He opened his mouth to reply, but arched when he suddenly felt liquid pour onto his back.

"Cold!" Shippo hissed.

"I think this stuff smells the best," Hakudoshi commented, ignoring the exclamation as his hands slid up the soft caramel skin and smeared the sweet-smelling oil. It was a soothing tropical mix; an enticing combination of mint and mango that pleasantly assaulted both their noses.

Hakudoshi's moist hands pressed down on Shippo's shoulders, beginning a firm circular motion that made Shippo's eyelids droop, "Damn, your muscles really are tight."

Shippo grunted in response, laying his head on folded arms With the ginger turned away, Hakudoshi let his eyes freely roam the body in front of him. Damn this guy had a nice body, sculpted and strong. Hakudoshi's hands traveled downward just a bit, the oil creating a wet sheen on every inch of skin he touched, as he dug his thumbs right underneath the shoulder blades and expertly moved his fingers.

The taunt muscles underneath his ministrations were slowly giving in to the touch.

Shippo was in heaven, dazedly staring at nothing in particular. Those talented hands were doing wonders to his back, kneading the sore and twisted muscles that had been there far too long. He briefly wondered why the hell he hadn't made time for a massage before, but then those fingertips ghosted even further down to mid-back and pressed and oh-

Hakudoshi smirked at the pleased mewl that escaped. He wished he didn't have to turn his body like this to get to those muscles but...

Suddenly, Hakudoshi's smirk grew. He lifted his knee up onto the bed, and hefted himself up. Shippo inwardly whined when those hands stopped touching him, and his eyebrows furrowed when the bed rocked a bit. Then he felt something soft on either side of his body, and looked back in alarm

.

"What are you doing?" Shippo exclaimed heatedly upon seeing Hakudoshi straddling him.

"Better access!" Hakudoshi replied cheerfully. The innuendos were seriously going to kill Shippo tonight, "Trust me, it'll be even better."

With that, Hakudoshi pressed on Shippo's back, forcing him to face forward again. With a flaming face,

Shippo rested his head back down on his arms. Hakudoshi's hands were running all over, turning and spiraling over his skin. Shippo was just a tad more aware of the soft skin of Hakudoshi's inner thighs brushing against the sides of his stomach whenever the guy moved.

Just imagining him in those tiny shorts with his legs spread and the sweet-smelling oil covering those pale thighs...

Shippo's face burned in shame when he found himself turned on by this. But he'd be damned if it wasn't a heavenly sin.

"Feel good?" Hakudoshi asked needlessly. He could feel how Shippo was turning into putty underneath his hands.

"Yeah," Shippo sighed throatily. Hakudoshi determined he liked Shippo's voice like that.

"Alright," Hakudoshi started, running his hands up Shippo's back firmly before lifting them, "Now turn over for me."

Shippo's eyes snapped open in panic, though Hakudoshi couldn't see them.

"... Why do I need to turn over?" Shippo tried to ask cooly.

"So I can massage the front too!" Hakudoshi responded cheerfully, smirking at the obvious discomfort of his employer.

Shippo's head was reeling. If he flipped over now, Hakudoshi would surely notice the bulge in his black slacks. The thought was humiliating. And what the hell was a frontal massage! Wasn't that overstepping boundaries just a bit?

Obviously not for Hakudoshi.

"This is fine," Shippo reasoned, lying still. Above him, Hakudoshi frowned.

"Hmmm? Then what about a leg massage?" Hakudoshi asked, using his knees to lever himself up and off Shippo's lower back. Slipping a hand underneath himself, Hakudoshi grabbed at the slack-covered flesh.

With wide eyes, Shippo quickly twisted his body to look at Hakudoshi.

"That is not my leg!" Shippo exclaimed furiously, because damn it, he was getting his ass groped! Hakudoshi laughed in abandonment, lifting his knee and shoving it against Shippo's hip. Not expecting such a move, Shippo realized in panic it had turned him stomach- up, "Ah!"

Shippo nearly slapped a hand over his mouth, mortified the gasp had come from his lips. But Hakudoshi had just sat back down on his crotch and... Oh God, the platinum-haired man was hard too.

Hakudoshi was mentally cheering. Outwardly, however, he feigned a look of pure innocence as he poured a little more oil onto his hands. He could feel the ginger's erection against his own and it was hard to hold back from grabbing hold of those slickened shoulders and just grind into him. But the last thing he wanted was this man to call security and declare sexual harassment. No, he would wait until the man caved a little more.

"Can you get off?" Shippo asked, trying to regain some control. It was really hard to do with hands running all over your shoulders.

"I'd rather 'get off' after you undress me. These are my favorite shorts, you know," Hakudoshi teased, eyes shamelessly trailing down Shippo's abdomen as he ghosted his fingers over the collarbone.

Shippo sighed helplessly as he found himself thinking this was no longer a massage. Hakudoshi's eyes had traveled back up to his own, lilac eyes questioning, challenging. Shippo found himself staring right back, daring. He really, really had not planned this. He should have just let Hakudoshi do those papers and sent him on his way.

Then Shippo could have gone to bed, and everything would have been normal. He was definitely not sleepy now, with blood rushing through his veins and gathering in one certain area.

"... I hope you know you aren't getting any more money for this," Shippo breathed. Hakudoshi's lips curled upward.

Hook, line, and sinker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 5 JUST to edit :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: If Only For Tonight**

**Title: SHATTERED**

**Author: Penumbra DOLL**

**Rating: M**

**GENDER: Comedy, Romance, some hurt/comfort.**

**NOTE: Based off the movie Pretty Woman, however, it will have MAJOR changes. And is the last name of Shippo and SHIORI is Hakudoshi's last name (Fokkuzo means FOX and SHIORI means white so I didn't got my imagination there xD)**

**WARNING:**** this story contains extreme INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated M, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. (YAOI)**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it. **

**P.S.****: SOOOO Chapter 5 my fellows!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any character from the series **_**Inuyasha**_**, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all the respective owners. This is merely for entertainment. Because if it was mine I would make ShippoHakudoshi hentai in every episode. **

**FINAL NOTE**** This involves bad language (Mostly Hakudoshi) and sexual involving. This takes place in the actual era. Turn away if you disagree with the couple or any of the involving. I changed Shippo's personality a lot and I think Hakudoshi is in pretty well state I mean I guess he is like this and this is the first story I feel proud of it!**

**ENJOY**

"So stingy," Hakudoshi replied humorously, eyes falling down to Shippo's chest. Dragging his oily hands down Shippo's arms, he leaned down and captured a nipple between his lips. Shippo's head dipped back as he focused on the pleasure of those licks and nibbles, and let out a harsh breath when Hakudoshi started rocking in his lap.

"S- so how does this work?" Shippo asked through his hazy arousal. It was fairly hard to keep your voice steady when the rough material of those tiny shorts was rubbing against soft slacks.

Hakudoshi pulled back from him with a hearty laugh."Never had sex before, Shippo?"

Shippo flushed, and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't mean that! Aren't there like... rules or something to prostitution?" Shippo spoke, rather embarrassed. Hakudoshi found it charming.

"No foreign objects, don't know where they've been. This," Hakudoshi enunciated, cupping Shippo's erection and giving it a gentle squeeze, which made Shippo bite down on the inside of his cheek, "must be covered with a condom, don't worry, I have some. _And no kissing."_

Hakudoshi tapped Shippo's lips with his finger to exaggerate that last rule. Shippo blinked.

"... Sounds like you have that memorized," Shippo replied dryly, the reality that he was about to engage in sexual acts with a prostitute, and a male one at that, settling on his shoulders and giving him a weird vibe. Paparazzi would have a field day with this one.

Hakudoshi simply shrugged, straightening himself on his knees and reaching in his pockets.

"So," Hakudoshi began, raising a fist with condoms of various colors, "I've got red, blue, green, and one awesome gold one. Nothing is getting through this thing." Shippo stared disbelievingly.

"... A buffet of safety," Shippo commented with an incredulous chuckle.

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop a smile from reaching his lips. "Well whatever, we'll worry about this later," Hakudoshi said, throwing the condoms on the table where his knife still lay before grasping at Shippo's belt, "Let's get these off of you."

Shippo lifted his hips so his slacks could easily be pulled down and off his legs. Hakudoshi eyed the strong legs before gazing into Shippo's eyes with a promising glint. Shippo watched with rapt attention as Hakudoshi made a show of pulling his shirt off, rolling his toned body in waves as inch by inch of creamy pale skin was exposed.

"Haha, I wish we had some stripper music going," Hakudoshi commented when he pulled his shirt over his head, and Shippo laughed, shaking his head.

Sitting up, Shippo wound his hands around Hakudoshi's slender thin body and splayed them out over the jean-clad ass of his companion.

"I think the bed would be more suitable for this," Shippo suggested, craning his neck to look up at Hakudoshi, who scoffed.

"Have you ever not done it on a bed, Mr. Proper?" Hakudoshi responded, chuckling at the guilty look flashing across Shippo's face.

"Don't call me that," Shippo responded, trying to hide his embarrassment with irritation, "And if we're doing this, it is going to be on a bed."

Hakudoshi was a little disheartened, but took hold of Shippo's arms and slipped out of his hold, obediently climbing off the message table. He waited until Shippo was standing to lean his elbows down on the message table and spread his legs invitingly, smirking over his shoulder.

"Sure you wouldn't want me like this?" Hakudoshi asked in his best purr, slowly swaying his rounded ass in the air. His smirk widened as he watched Shippo's eyes follow every movement. Shippo gulped.

"You're such a slut," Shippo commented, before hastily turning on his heel and making his way to the bed. Hakudoshi's body drooped and he rolled his eyes dramatically before up-righting himself and following.

"You are such a damn prude!" Hakudoshi whined, watching Shippo crawl onto the sheets and turn around to face him. Hakudoshi stopped right at the foot of the bed, crossing his arms defiantly, "Now I can see why you can only complain about the expectations placed upon you and can't do anything about them."

Shippo bristled, narrowing his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You're afraid of taking risks," Hakudoshi said nonchalantly, shrugging, "Daddy hands things down to you on a silver platter, so even if you hate him, you're not going to give this up. You're too afraid of the consequences."

Shippo stared at him disbelievingly, anger quickly accumulating. Who was this little slut who came off the streets to speak like he knew him!

"You don't know me," Shippo growled.

"I don't think anyone does, if you were actually willing to pay someone to listen to you rant all your problems away," Hakudoshi spat.

Shippo felt like he'd been punched.

"... so what the hell are you getting at? If I fuck you over a message table, all my problems will be solved?" Shippo asked sarcastically, to which Hakudoshi rolled his eyes.

"Obviously not," Hakudoshi spoke, climbing on the bed and crawling into Shippo's lap, slipping his arms around the tense broad shoulders, _"I'm just offering you a night where you can do whatever the hell you want. No expectations, no judgments, no questions. So just take it."_

Shippo stared deep into those lilac eyes.

"No judgments my ass," Shippo responded, slipping his arms around Hakudoshi's bare waist, "You're already judging me with all this goading."

Hakudoshi smirked. "Maybe I should occupy my mouth?" Hakudoshi murmured, sending a seductive glance his way before dipping down and suckling on the exposed skin of Shippo's chest. Shippo, while enjoying the attention being lavished on his chest, was also having a mental war.

Hakudoshi's words had branded themselves in his mind. Was he afraid? No, he just wanted to prove himself. Prove to himself and others that he could be just as good as his father- no, even better than his father.

But in order to try and accomplish that, he was feeding off of his father's demands. Damn it all to hell, he was afraid. Because if he risked going out on a limb by trying something without his father's support, he could crash. And then what would be left? His thought process was abruptly interrupted when he felt warm breath on his cock.

Looking down at Hakudoshi, his eyes went half-mast at the sight and feel of Hakudoshi's mouth and tongue sucking at him through his cotton boxers. He mouthed the cloth- covered erection deliberately, leaving wet spots on the fabric before teasingly wiggling his tongue along the skin right above it.

Shippo's stomach muscles convulsed at the move, and Hakudoshi smiled at this while grasping the front of his boxers and pulling them down.

"Oh, impressive," Hakudoshi teased, wrapping his hand around the engorged flesh in front of him. Shippo hissed at the cool hand that was slowly pumping him. Wasting no time, Hakudoshi leisurely dragged his tongue from the base up, locking eyes with Shippo when his lips wrapped around the pink head he sucked hard.

"S-Shit," Shippo hummed in encouragement, loving the feeling of blood rushing through his body.

Hakudoshi let go of the head with a loud pop, opening his mouth wider as he descended upon the large appendage, twisting his head and licking his tongue.

Shippo let his head fall back in bliss as that wet warmth swallowed him whole.

Hakudoshi drew back again, licking enthusiastically at the underside before pulling his mouth away. Wiping the spit from his mouth with one hand and pumping the slick erection with his other, Hakudoshi looked back up at Shippo with hazy eyes.

"Hey Shippo," Hakudoshi said hoarsely, waiting until Shippo was looking at him to continue, "What do you want me to do?"

Shippo frowned at the question. The answer was clearly obvious in his mind. "Just keep doing what you were doing," Shippo answered bluntly.

Hakudoshi sighed before sliding his hand down to the base and taking the cock in his mouth again.

Shippo's eyebrows furrowed at the reaction.

_I'm just offering you a night where you can do whatever the hell you want. No expectations, no judgments, no questions. So just take it._

_'Whatever I want, huh?'_ Shippo thought, a heartfelt moan escaping his mouth when Hakudoshi did something with that devilish tongue.

Shippo's mocha eyes traveled from the working mouth to the platinum hair to those short shorts that were clinging so nicely to Hakudoshi's bent form.

"... Prepare yourself," Shippo suddenly said. Hakudoshi stopped and pulled his mouth off the cock, looking up at Shippo with both eyebrows raised.

"... Come again?" Hakudoshi asked, unsure if he heard right. Shippo's cheeks flushed, and he looked away from those prying eyes.

"I want to watch... you... damn it, you are clearly wanting me to tell you to do something specific, right?" Shippo exclaimed. There was a moment of silence, in which Shippo found the carpet extremely interesting, before laughter filled the room.

In surprise, Shippo turned back to Hakudoshi, to see him laughing merrily, and hastily bring a hand up to his mouth.

"I- I'm sorry, you just... haha! Oh God, you're face was priceless! I wish I had a camera!" Hakudoshi jested in his fit of chuckles. Shippo could have died from embarrassment at that moment, "Haha... but... hm. You want to watch me fingerfuck myself?"

Shippo cringed at the crude wording and Hakudoshi's smile grew bigger.

"You don-"

"Suck," Hakudoshi commanded, and Shippo snapped his mouth shut when fingers were suddenly less than an inch away from his lips. His eyes met Hakudoshi's, questioning, and Hakudoshi just slid his fingers over Shippo's lips temptingly. Tentatively opening his mouth, Shippo bent forward and took the digits between his lips, swirling his tongue around the dry skin and effectively coating it in saliva.

Shippo was almost shy at the way Hakudoshi was so intently watching his fingers being sucked. Hakudoshi's other hand trailed down until it reached the button of his shorts, and he easily unhooked it with one hand.

Shippo figured he'd had a lot of practice.

The fingers slipped out of Shippo's mouth, and Hakudoshi used his thumb and pinky to shimmy out of the shorts so the saliva would not be wiped away. The shorts fell to meet his knees. Shippo was somehow not surprised that there was no underwear under those shorts, and only got to see a glimpse of the reddening erection against that pale skin before Hakudoshi leaned back down to continue his earlier ministrations.

Shippo hissed in contentment when that wet heat swallowed him again, but did not let his head swing back this time, eyes focused on those saliva-coated fingers. As promised, Hakudoshi guided his own hand to his own behind, rubbing against the puckered entrance before sliding a finger inside.

Hakudoshi moaned around Shippo's cock at the move, and then teased the slit with his thumb as his pink tongue lavished a pulsing vein. It wasn't long before he pushed a second finger in, and moaned again, swallowing Shippo's cock as far as he could go.

Shippo was very near squirming. The heat was unbearably intense and the visual was turning him on more than he thought possible. It was just never enough..! Over and over, he could feel the pressure stirring in his lower abdomen, but then Hakudoshi would change pace and completely throw it off! It was like he was doing it on purpose!

Shippo paid rapt attention to Hakudoshi's breathing, which was ragged by the time a third finger was added. Hakudoshi was spending more time licking at his erection rather than swallowing it, and the pace of those three fingers had sped up.

A beautiful flush dusted the platinum-haired man's cheeks, gasps of pleasure spilling from the moist, reddened lips.

"Stop," Shippo gasped lowly, tugging at the white locks. Hakudoshi looked up hopefully through hazy eyes. He definitely couldn't say that he was always turned on by every client, but he was most definitely getting into this. He really didn't want to stop his fingers, but it was whatever the client wished, and hopefully he would be filled with something else soon.

"The condoms..?" Shippo breathed, glancing at the bedroom door. Hakudoshi cursed upon realizing he left them out by the massage table.

"I'll go get them," Hakudoshi replied, almost pouting when he rolled away from that delicious body heat. He kicked his shorts off when they slid to the ground upon him standing, and he hastily made his way out of the room.

Shippo watched the smaller frame move about, eyes running over the toned flesh before landing on that round backside until it was out of sight.

Shippo took a deep breath, chewed on his bottom lip in uncertainty, and then got out of bed. Taking the same path as Hakudoshi, he marched out into the living room.

_'What the hell_.' Shippo thought, watching as Hakudoshi turned to go back to the room with the condoms and nearly jumped upon seeing him out of the bedroom. Hakudoshi watched him curiously as Shippo advanced, his head slowly inclining as the ginger grew closer.

Shippo took the condom from Hakudoshi's hand and backed him up until the shorter man was leaning against the massage table.

Hakudoshi had to admit he was a tad alarmed. But the lusty green eyes staring him down at him turned that fear into a thrill. He held his breath when Shippo leaned his forehead against Hakudoshi's own, and let it out in a shuttering gasp when one large hand grabbed hold of both the erections between their bodies and stroked firmly.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Hakudoshi asked, biting his inner cheek as he tried to resist the temptation of bucking into that hand's movements.

"Fucking you over the massage table," Shippo said huskily, however the sexiness effect was ruined by the blush sprouting on his cheeks. Hakudoshi almost laughed at how the not-so-innocent words effected this man, but was greatly interested in this change, "Maybe it'll get rid of all my problems, hm?"

It was said jokingly. Hakudoshi smirked, once again wrapping his arms around Shippo's shoulders as he nipped at an earlobe, and placed one hand encouragingly over the hand pumping their needs.

"Baby, you'll forget everything when my insides are tightening down on your cock," Hakudoshi whispered, breath ghosting in Shippo's ear.

Though embarrassed, Shippo grunted in response when his cock twitched at the words.

"Turn around," Shippo ordered, pulling his hands away. Hakudoshi turned immediately, having no objection to bending over the table and spreading his legs invitingly.

Shippo stared, realized he was staring, and then quickly tore the condom wrapper. Hakudoshi was grinning over his shoulder, watching the performance in amusement even as his arousal was nearly hurting from the wait. His eyes traveled to the oils standing next to them and lit up.

"Hey, you could use one of those oils for lubrication. It'd be a lot easier than spit alone," Hakudoshi suggested, nodding to the oils, "Just don't choose anything that says mint. That might burn."

Shippo was already rolling the condom on by the time he deemed that a good suggestion, and grabbed one of the original warming oils, lathering the latex.

He grabbed hold of the skinny hips in front of him, his fingertips digging into the soft skin and smearing some of the oil against it as he pulled Hakudoshi's cheeks apart. He watched the pink hole twitch as the tip of his cock brushed against it, and then slowly leaned in, watching himself disappear bit by bit.

Hakudoshi braced himself at the intrusion, and let out a heartfelt moan as he was being filled. He clung to the table in front of him, his platinum locks just barely brushing against it as he hung his head.

Shippo took a deep breath when he was sheathed completely inside, fiery hot walls twitching and straining against him wondrously. He was happy with his decision to follow through with this position.

It was easy to move and the man was damn sexy bent over submissively like that. Shippo blushed at the thought. He hoped he didn't have some sort of closet dominating streak. But either way, this was so worth it.

"Can I move?" Shippo asked in a husky voice that easily revealed his salacious state.

"You better move," Hakudoshi gasped back. Shippo couldn't help but chuckle. The smile on his lips quickly faded, however, when he pulled back and snapped his hips forward again... and again.

"Fuck," Hakudoshi murmured, his body humming in delight every time Shippo rolled his hips in a rhythm that was quickly increasing. Hakudoshi greedily shoved himself back on the cock impaling him, wanting to feel more ... "_Aahh!_ Fuck..."

Shippo, even in his pleasured haze, was startled by the sudden loud yell, and stopped all movement.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Shippo asked breathlessly, worried. Hakudoshi would have laughed, if he wasn't extremely horny and damn it he needed this man to move!

"Quite the opposite. It's called a prostate," Hakudoshi replied dryly, managing to glare over his shoulder. The glare did not have much effect when done through dazed eyes.

Blushing for the umpteenth time that night, Shippo drove his hips forward again, looking for that same spot. When Hakudoshi screamed again, he figured he'd found it, and leaned over the smaller perspiring body as he continued to ram into it.

Hakudoshi very willingly let himself get lost in pleasure, half-lidded eyes unconsciously watching the fingers in front of him grip at the cushioned table and then spread widely, curving toward the ceiling. His legs grew wobbly as feeling was slowly stripped from him, all feeling but that incredible rod slamming into him. He was relieve when Shippo wrapped an arm around his torso to hold him up, and his eyes widened when a rough hand fisted his milking cock and stroked.

It was too much.

Hakudoshi opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came violently. Shippo had not been expecting the sudden burst of pleasure from the man underneath him, and certainly had not expected the already-tight walls to clamp down on him like that. Shit, if it felt this good now, how amazing it must be skin to skin! With a few more jerky thrusts, he also found his release, bending his body at a near ninety-degree angle to rest his forehead on Hakudoshi's clammy back.

Harsh breathing and gasps of air were all that was heard as they regained cognizance, Shippo at least having the right mind to take hold of the condom and pull out. Skin still prickling, Hakudoshi rested his head on his folded arms and watched Shippo throw the used condom in the trash. He then stood slowly, eyes looking down at the mess he made on the massage table and floor.

"Heh. Better clean this up quickly or you'll have questions about odd stains," Hakudoshi teased, alarming Shippo. The ginger quickly walked over to the bathroom to wet a washcloth, and Hakudoshi chuckled at the whole situation, "You know, you're pretty good for being such a prude."

Shippo cast him a dubious glance as he placed the washcloth underneath the water and grabbed some soap.

"Just pretty good? You came immediately after I touched you," Shippo said with a smirk, walking back over. Hakudoshi was taken aback by the blunt comment, and smiled widely.

"Well, well! Suddenly getting all cocky on me!" Hakudoshi exclaimed, watching Shippo kneel down and start scrubbing the floor, "Confidence is pretty sexy. Better watch it, I just might fall for you!"

Shippo snorted loudly, but didn't comment.

Silently watching that gorgeous tanned body, Hakudoshi found himself a bit sad that he would have to leave this place soon. But he would be leaving with a lot of money!

"Would you mind if I took a shower before getting out of here?" Hakudoshi asked, trying his luck at getting as much out of this as he possibly could. Shippo shot him a quick glance before resuming his clean up job.

"... go ahead," Shippo relented. Why not? Payment for the massage and sex. Though a little shower was nothing in comparison, in Shippo's opinion. It still mystified him that Hakudoshi hadn't demanded money for those things in the first place. Was all of it really worth twenty-five-thousand yen? Putting a price on a person like that just seemed... despicable.

"Thank you much!" Hakudoshi chirped, making his way to the bathroom. Deeming the floor clean enough, Shippo tossed the washcloth into the hamper and made his way into his room, throwing a new pair of boxers on. He picked up Hakudoshi's shorts from the floor, remembering the shirt that still lay in the living room, and placed them on the end of the bed before falling back on the bed himself.

Placing both palms over his eyes, he took a deep breath, staring into blackness. After such a stressful day of work, pouring out his feelings, and then succumbing to a round of really hot sex... with a stranger ... he was both mentally and physically drained. Taking his palms off his eyes, he lifted his head up to look at the clock on top of his TV screen.

Three in the morning. Ugh, and he had to be at work by six! He cursed at the world as he lay his head back down and stared blankly at the ceiling.

In the bathroom, Hakudoshi was immensely enjoying the warm water and expensive shampoos. He washed his hair twice just for the hell of it before getting out, cuddling into a fluffy towel before realizing he had no clothes in there. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he exited the bathroom, making his way to the bedroom. Seeing Shippo on the bed, he opened his mouth to say something, but promptly shut it upon seeing the man's eyes closed.

Hakudoshi stopped, unsure, as he watched the chest rise and fall steadily. Then he saw the ginger's billfold on his dresser and rolled his eyes.

_'Oh that's smart. Fall asleep while some random guy is in your room and leave your money out for the taking!'_ Hakudoshi exclaimed in his head, tiptoeing around the bed. He picked up the billfold and opened it, eyes bulging when he saw the amount of cash inside.

_'Holy shit! You'd think you'd know that credit cards are much safer and easier! Damn, what I could get with all this!'_

Hakudoshi's hand fell on the money, and he paused, glancing over at Shippo. His lips were parted in the slightest, breathing even; sleeping peacefully. Eyebrows furrowing, Hakudoshi counted out exactly twenty- five-thousand yen and shut the billfold.

He took one step before hesitating again, looking back at the bed. He remembered just how incredibly soft that mattress was... how cozy those sheets were...

Hakudoshi grinned.

He shoved the money into a pocket of his shorts before lowering them to the floor.

'I can take one more thing,' Hakudoshi thought, dropping the towel to the ground and carefully slipping into the other side of the bed, eyes apprehensively watching Shippo the entire time. His grin widened when the man didn't wake, and he curled into the plush bed, shoving his face happily into a fluffy pillow. It didn't take long for him to find sleep.

Oooooooooooooooo

**Extra long chappie because I love my reviewers and didn't want to stop in the middle **

**Now tell me if it worth it :D**


End file.
